


A Loving Nurse (Yandere Female Hannibal X Reader) Silence of the Lambs

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Female Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Yandere, silence of the lambs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: When (Name) Chilton takes a jobs as Dr. Hannibel Lecter's new private nurse. She had a good mind about it. She went in there and was going to treat her like a person. No a monster her father called her.When she gets there she did not expect for the older female to be attracted to her. Or to become attached. As time goes on Hannibel becomes mot and more obsessed with (Name). Soon she is able to get a transfer. In which she breaks out. Fully keen on getting her (Name).





	1. New Nurse

(Name) took a breath as her father, Frederick Chilton was basically breathing down her neck. "Are you sure (Name)? She is a monster!" 

"Dad she is a living being, just like any animal or human on this planet and she can feel... I'm sure of it." she said as she looked at him. She believed that some good was in everyone.

"Fine but if she does one thing to you, I swear!" Her father said. "Don't do anything against the rules. You are the only one who has physical contact with her."

"Yes, dad I know. Bring her meals, take her to the shower, keep her healthy and alive. I can talk to her though. If I am rude she may get her agitated." (Name) points out. 

"Alright, you start right now. Go make breakfast for her." He agrees.

"Ok, love you Daddy don't work to hard." She tells him. 

She leaves the rooms and adjust her scrubs. They are blood red. Since she was only Dr. Lecter's nurse. She did not have to wear a uniform. 

-Small Time Skip-

(Name's) POV)

I smiled as I brought the food downstairs, all the other patients were eating upstairs. But because she was the only female she was made to eat alone. I didn't like that though. It felt... Wrong to isolate someone. I walked to her cell, this would be the first time we would ever meet so I hope I don't make a bad impression. I knocked on the cell door. 

"Um..sorry to bother you, I made you some food and wanted to know... maybe you wanted to eat with me?" I asked as I heard the creaking of the beds and a woman step into the light, her head tilted.

"Your new." She says. 

"Yes the other Nurse quit." I say frowning. "But I hope I last longer than she did."

"She usually has the staff cook my food. They wood put undesirable things in them." She says, my frown deepens. "Thought it was funny to mess with the one female trapped here." 

"Well isn't that rude." I say opening the first part of her cell doors. 

I was to put the passcode in then use they keys to unlock the next set of locks. After the first lock was back in place. Then slide up the glass. Via passcode.

I slowly walked in, leaving anything that would be used as a wepon outside as I handed her a plate and a fork.

"I'm sorry that they couldn't cook correctly, trust me it may have been my dad, he doesn't know how to cook well. He tries though." I said as I looked at her. "Oh right sorry, I'm (Name) Chilton, it is nice to meet you, I'm sorry that you have to eat alone... So I'll be joining you to eat, if you don't mind of course."

(Hannibel's pov)

I look at the beautiful girl. It is hard to believe that she is Chilton's daughter. She is so lovely and kind. Nothing like her father. I take a bite of her food and flavor burst on my tounge.

Normally the food was bland and had odd textures to it, and I would be lying if I said that there was no possibility it had sentience. But hers... it was delicious. "So... how is it? Is it good? I don't mind making you food instead of the..'food' here."

"I would like that." I say. 

She smiles at me. "That's good. I only ever cooked for my dad. He always says it is good though even when I once over salted it." She tells me.

"What about your mother?" I ask though I already knew the answer to that question.

"...I don't know. For as long as I can remember it's been just me and Dad..."

"Must have been hard." I say. 

"Yeah, he tries best though. He says I am the only part of his world other than his work. He was either with me or at work." She frowns.

"Most of the time he wasn't there because he had to work to support us... and because he was never around I was scared to come out to him..." She looked down. "It's not a big deal but I guess I'm classed in with bisexuals as I can be attracted to both." she said and for an odd reason it made me happy to hear that. To hear I may have had a chance. 

"Did you ever date?" I ask. 

"No guys stayed away from me growing up and girls thought I was weird. Since I did not want to do normal girl things. I rather read classical literature and study. While they thought of dating and focusing on their looks." She says. 

"You seem to be doing well for yourself." I tell her. 

"Yeah, I actually had a chance to go to any hospital of my choice in this state alone." She says blushing and laughing sheepishly.

I looked at her as she looked up at me. "So, dad refused to tell me too much about you. Only that you are insane and a 'monster', which is horrible to say. You're human and you have a life, a backstory. Whatever you did that got you in here I'm sure there was a reason for it."

My eyes widen only for a second. No one has ever thought to even ask if something happen that made this way. They just called me an insane monster.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She says. "I mean you just met me. I won't pry. Just tell me if you want to and when you are ready. Whatever we talk about stays between us." She swallows some water from her waterbottel. "I got dad to have Barney turn of the vocal and video recording."

I look at her shocked and nodded. "...my... my sister... she..." Why was it so damn hard to talk about it with her? Was I in shock? No one ever had been so understanding. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, really don't worry about it."

"I was a double major in nursing and psychology. You probably know this. But pushing something that is hard. And you have not talked about. It is harder than most think." She tells me. "Let me take care of these. Then I have to take you to the showers." 

I did not want her to go. To leave me here alone. But I knew she would be back so I stayed quiet. I sat on the bed, the metal was coming out through the matresses. Once she got back I didn't want to get up. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. She signed and laughed slightly before she saw that I had some cuts from the metal and she stopped laughing immediately. "I'll talk to dad... he really should get MUCH better beds..."

"He does not care..." I whisper. 

"I know that is true." She sighs. "But he has never been able to say no to his little girl." She says with a smile. "As long as I am not putting myself at risk of dating he is happy." 

We get up and walk to the showers. She has to wait outside but she came back in with a medical bag. I was naked and about start the shower. I felt a little self conscious at her seeing my scared and wounded body. She seemed to notice however and smiled. "Don't worry, I've got my own scars though they aren't anything as cool as yours though. Well actually I think I have a pretty cool one. Like the one when I was four and I got on a bike , I came out alive but the bike ...not so much. Dad is about as useful as a rock when it comes to building things." She laughed as she cleaned out the wounds.

You don't have to do this." I tell her. 

"It is fine and yes I do. You did not get proper care from your last nurse. And the law says the male doctors and nurses cannot touch women in these places." She huffs. "It is a law that could work better if the had more female staff." 

"You have a point. Most females do not wish to work here though." I say simply. 

"Yeah, most want a job that pay bills well until they marry." She says. "Except no one has shown any liking to me and hell once I get married well IF and that, that is a big if. If I get married I'm still going to be working. It's not fair for only one person to work." She said before she smiled at me. "Hey I'm serious though about the beds, I could care less if you hurt people or if it was framed you still are living and deserve to be treated as an equal."

I wanted to grab and kiss her. She was so mind. Plus she did not care if I killed. She believes I am her equal. Normally I would scoff at someone who thought the were my equal. But she was different. As he hands for my wounds clean. She began to take off her clothes. I dated calm on the outside as she got undressed. 

"I am going to wash your back for you. There is quite a few wounds. Some look to be infected." She says. "Don't worry, I won't touch you in an inappropriate way."

She took of her bra and panties. They were blood read as well.

I stayed calm but on the inside I was freaking out, there were no cameras and the rooms were soundproof. I could take her here and now, I could kiss her all I wanted but I won't, not yet... She finished up with my back. She sniffed me and huffed. "What kind of body soap you like. Dad said you had a sensitive and strong sense of smell. This stuff must be horible on you nose if it can bother mine." She says. 

I was shocked, she really was going the extra mile... I just shrugged. I couldn't play mind games with her, something just left me speachless...

"How about I bring in a few and you can choose from those." She says. "They also have unscented scar lotions I can bring them in, if your scars make you uncomfortable."

I nodded as she smiled. "Trust me though, I don't think your scars change you in any way. Skin is skin just like meat is meat." She said though I knew she didn't know I was a cannibal. I could see us cooking together once I get out of here. 

Though I was snapped out of my thoughts by the stoning feeling of antiseptic. "I don't think that my scars do make me any better though... I don't like them." I said as she looked at me. 

"I still think you're beautiful" she said.

[We know she meant it to be friendly but uh... reader... this is a yandere...]

I wanted to kiss her. She had called me beautiful no one has said that to me in so long. I was about to thank her when... Her pager started to beep on the counter. She sighs and pads over there. I cannot help but stare at her. Now that she is not looking. I am angry that someone is interupting our moment. 

"Dad says shower time is up." She sighs more. "And after I bring you back to your cell he wants to speak with me." 

"I did not want her to go with that man. Even though he is just her father. He is a bumbling fool who does not deserve her.

No one really deserved her but me, no one else should be able to see her in any way except me. "Don't worry by the way Hannibel, I'll make sure that dad gets you a new bed by tonight alright?"

"Yes, thank you." I say. 

She starts to adding bandages to my body. Then hands me a fresh set of clothes. It has been a week since I got clean ones. 

"I am going have to get dad to order you different clothes. Those are big on you and are for males. Maybe I can ask him to let me use my spare scrubs. We look about to be the same size. Just for tonight of course. 

I nodded. She was so kind... I wanted her, I needed her. Not because she was just nice but because she was perfect, she was smart but also full of emotion.

No one ever caught my attention. Not men or women, unless they were possible food. She brought me back to my cell. Then said she would be back with lunch. I sat down on the floor it was better than the bed. When I have more time I will draw (Name)... possibly naked.


	2. Kindness and Death

(Name's pov)

I sighed as I walked to see my father pacing worriedly and looking angry as he glared at the floor. "Hey Dad."

"What in God's Name were you doing so long in the showers with Lecter!" He demands. I blink at him. 

Was he watching the camera outside of the shower that long. "Dad I was just treating some of her wounds. A couple on her back were infected." I tell him.

"And that was it?" He asked as I looked at him. "Yeah dad and by the way I have a favor I need to ask." 

"What is that?" 

"Hannibel needs a new bed, her bed is broken" I tell him.

"We cannot just hand them out. The new ones are for patients with bad backs." He tells me. 

"Come on dad. She is one older, two a women so her body is more sensitive, three has a bad back from all those wounds. Lastly she has not complained and I know you are not handing those out for another month." 

"Your right." He sighs. "I still do not want to hover one, but I will. I hope she does not take advantage of you."

I smiled at him."I don't think she will." I said as I looked at him and smiled happily at him glad he was listening to me.

"We also need to get her better clothes. The ones she has now. Are one for men and two do not fit her properly." I tell him hands on my hips.

"It's not a big deal (Name)." 

"Yes it is dad, it is. Lend her my spare scrubs until I can get clothes for her"

"I don't want you spend your money one her!" He says. "You can give her five pair of scrubs no draw string we will add her number to them." My dad agrees. 

"Can I also give her some long sleeve undershirts so she does not get cold?" I ask. "It is pretty cold where she is located. 

"Sure." He agrees sighing. 

"Thank you daddy!" I thank him hugging.

"Yeah Yeah, more like Mr.Pushover" he said as I smiled and laughed.

I was still gonna buy her body wash and things of that nature.

"Oh dad. I read the manual and it says I can bring her bath and bathroom products. I am going to bring in some bath products." I tell him.

He sighed. "She is a lost cause (Name) but fine..."

I knew that she was insane but I was here to at least make her feel human.

"Okay I am going to make her lunch." I tell him. 

"Okay and please don't over work yourself." He tells me. 

"I won't." I tell him. "I love you." 

"Love you too sweetie." He says. 

I leave and head to the kitchen. I decided to make Barney some lunch as well. He cannot leave his station. So he is probably hungry. I known him since I was a little girl his wife use to babysit me all the time. So I know his daughter as well.

He was really nice,he was almost like another father. I made who I could which was my favorite food (cooked food). I first stopped at Barney and knocked on his staiton door and smiled brightly.

"Hey (Nickname) how are you doing?" He asks. 

"Good Barney. I made some lunch for you as well." I tell him. 

"Thank you." He tells me. "You are too good. Dr. Lecter never has seemed this content before you showed up."

"I am glad." I tell him. "It is my job to make sure she is comfortable and happy." 

"Well you are good at it." He tells me. 

I smile as he buzzed me back and brought lunch in the cells. I also got the scrub set which are dark navy blue. I go through the system and walk in.

"Hey Hannibel, got you some lunch and some new clothes and dad's getting you a new bed with an extra blanket." I said as I sat beside her and handed the food to her.

(Hannibel's pov)

I watched her as she set down the scrubs. she sat across from me. I ate the food with her it was a Delicous (Cooked Food). She seemed to really enjoy the meal. Making believe it was her favourite. 

"They are going allow me to have you five sets of scrubs and long sleeve undershirts." She tells me. 

I nodded "Thank you..." I said quietly as I looked down. 

She turned to me and smiled. "No problem."

We finish in our meal and she cleans up the plates and brings it to them. She then come back to take me to change into fresh clothes. She step out as I changed. I looked around a but as I glared at the camera, it was needed for me being in here bit it was disgusting to me. Men watching me as I changed to make sure I do not do anything. I quickly change into the under shirt and then scrub bottoms. Lastly throw on a scrub top. (Name) opens the door and pops her head in.

"Hey, you done?" She asked softly with a smile as I nodded. 

"Yeah I am" I said as I walked out and she smiled.

I saw a man who was walking down to their appointment. He looks at (Name) and yells. "I can smell your cunt." 

Her cheeks inflame and he goes up to her and grabs her by the arm. She winced in pain cause he grabbed it so hard. The gard was just not doing anything. I grabbed the man and bit into his throat. I wasn't going to let some stupid, disgraceful man get away with this! As I bit into him blood had sprayed on (Name's) face as she screamed out of shock and fell down scared. I felt bad. But I could not let anyone hurt her the guard hands are on me. I grab deeper inti his throat the tear a large amount of flesh off miggs drops dead and I am forced to the ground. I hear more footsteps as Chilton grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

I wanted to get up and go after her. She was afraid and scared. I do not want her to be afraid of me. She is the one person I cared for in a long time. I can't loose her, I won't... 

I look around as I see her look back at me with shock and fear as blood covered her face. I need her by my side! "Let go!" I yelled.

They told me to shut up and knocked me in the head hard. I start to see stars. I always hated that I was easy to hit because I am physically weaker. I never been with a man cause the want to dominate you. I suddenly see (Name) trying to get to me. Her father picks her up and takes her away. I never wanted to kill him more. He is separating us and the bastared guards are keeping her away from me. And he just picked her up like it was nothing like he had the right to touch her, I didn't care if he was her father, she was mine. They inject a needle into my arm. I hated when they did this. They are putting a chemical in my body. I don't like being unconicous around them. I slowly fall unconscious.


	3. Aftermath

(Hannibel's POV)

When I woke up again I saw Chilton, and he looked livid. His hands were clenched and he was glaring at me "the he'll was that!? What's next? Eating my daughter?!" I look at him and saw an opportunity to annoy him more "I have no intention of eating your daughter...at least in a cannibalistic sense~

"You stay away from my daughter!" He shouts. 

"If you hired better guards your daughter would have not been grabbed by that man." She snaps. 

"So you claim to be protecting my daughter?" He asks. "I find that hard to believe."

"Go ahead ask her, he said some vile things like he could smell her..her cunt" I hated that word. It was such a vulgar word.

"I have to thank you for protecting my daughter." He says with a side. "That is all I ever wanted for her. But scaring her to the point of tears. That makes me want you to be on death row." He tells me.

I looked at him "(Name), is she alright?" "She saw you rip out a person's throat, she passed out after that and is still crying what do you think?" 

"Chilton.." Barney spoke, I was okay with Barney but he was the only one other than my (Name) that I liked.

"Yes, Barney?" He ask. 

"The Cops are here. They need to speak with you." Barney says. 

"Fine, keep and eye on Lecter." He says and leaves. 

Barney looks over at me. "Though I do not agree with your methods doctor. You still protected (Name). She is like a daughter to me. My wife was her babysitter when she was growing up. She is important to me." He chuckles. "I probably would have beat the guy to death."

I smiled a bit that as I looked over at him with a smirk.

"But don't ever hurt her." He says. "I know you do not want to hurt her. And you could never imagine hurting her. But sometimes people loose their tempers." He says.

I look at him slightly offended, I'd never hurt her! I wouldn't hurt her from simply losing a temper.

-Time Skip-

(Name) POV)

I am in my dad's office rubbing the tears out of my eyes. I am so upset. I never thought that Hannibal could be so violent and to eat a part of that man. Is  that what she was in for? Was she in for cannibalism? I look around as I wiped my eyes and the blood off of me.

My dad came in and he came over with fresh scrubs and a wet cloth and towel. 

"Dad, why is Hannibel in here?" I ask him. 

He sits next to me and starts cleaning my face. 

"Sweetie Dr. Lecter has been a cannibal for at least a decade. She killed many people and ate them." He tells me.

I look at him sadly as I looked down. "E-even innocent people?" He nodded.

"And even children, anyone who she saw as food ended up as such"

My eyes teared up but I was still going to try and help her but I was scared... "I need to see her." I tell him.

"Sweetie-" He began.

"No daddy! I need to help her!" I say. "I will..."

He nods sadly at this. "Alright, just be careful. Okay?" 

"Of course Daddy." I tell him. 

I walk to her cell I finished cleaning up and changed into black scrubs. I see her sitting on the bed. I knock on the door to the outer layer. Of the walls. She turns her head, she had been placed in a straight jacket and seemed uncomfortable in said jacket. I thought before deciding I think I could trust her and take it off. I walk past the gates and walk in there she looks at me. She has an unreadable look. 

"Can I trust you to take off the straight jacket?" I ask her. 

She nods. I begin to take it off of her slowly an cautiously. She grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bed next to her. I looked at her confused, one moment she is calm the next she attacked someone and now she is unreadable...

"W-why did you kill that man?" I ask her?

She stares at me for a long moment then grabs my head turning me to look her in the eyes. She stares in them searching for something. But I do not know what. 

(Hannibel POV)

I looked in her eyes, they were beautiful... The look of kindness and confusion in her eyes really showed her personality.

"He hurt you." I say simply. 

"That is not a reason to kill someone..." She whispers. 

'To protect the one good person in your life." I tell her, a blush comes to her cheeks. "I believe that is a very good reason to kill someone."

She looked down. "I-I don't think it's okay to kill anyone..." She muttered as her blush grew darker. She was shy and it was quite adorable to see her like that.

"Let's agree to disagree." I tell her. 

She nods simply. I wanted to kiss her to show her it is all right. That we would be fine. I knew I could not yet. She was scared of me. And I could not have her be scared of me. She was going to be mine, willingly at least. 

"Alright... Dad told me what you are in here for..."

"I wanted to tell you." I whisper. 

"Why are you like this?" She asks. 

I know I had to tell her she had the right to know. "A long time ago. My family was killed. I was with my parents body. While they took my sister. They ate her. It was a few days later, I was so hungry." I pause. "When one of them came in. I killed him. I hunted the others done killed them and ate them. For what they did to my sister."

She wrapped her arms around me and held close to her. She was giving me comfort. Comfort no one bothered to give me.

"I'm so sorry... I am so sorry that that had happened. I'm sorry about your sister..." she said and oddly enough she sounded much more sad than I did. "I'm so sorry for what happened." she said as she began... She began to cry.

We eventually laid down on the bed. She cried into my chest holding onto me. I soon fell asleep. While I was out before that man who was named Miggs... they switched the bed. It was more comfortable than the last one. I could care less about its comfort right now. All I was worried about was (Name). I stroked her hair and hummed lightly to her. An old Lithuanian folk song. My mother use to sing it to me and my sister.

Her breathing calmed down as her grip had tightened on my shirt as she calmed down and leaned into my touch. I hope her father won't ruin this moment between us. She fell asleep. I could feel her breathing slow. I wrap my arms around her and pull the blanket over us. She curls into my chest more sighing contently. 


	4. Kisses and Touching

[Warning there is mention of reader being unaware to touching and slight sexual content in this chapter. Please enjoy and read at own risk!]

(Hannibel's pov)

I loomed over and saw Barney smile and nod at me letting me know he would keep Chilton away but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep as I held (Name) close to me, looking at her with what I assume most would say obsession or Possessiveness but to me it was love. She felt so right being so close to me, being so dependent on me for comfort. I start playing with her soft silky (hair color) hair. It feels so nice and it so clean I enjoy the feeling of it. I imagined what it feel like touching my thighs as she are me our. I smiled down at her leaning down and kissed her lips and just the feeling of her lips on mine made me want more. She gave a soft moan into my lips and open up her slightly I kissed more enjoying the taste. I slip my tongue into her mouth memorizing every nook and cranny.

I smiled as she had blushed into said kiss, good thing to because she was mine and mine alone. I slowly thought for a moment before guiding her legs around my waist as she didn't wake up luckily. She rubs up against me slightly pulling her lips away and moaning in frustration. She is apparently a heavy sleeper. I slip my hands to in between her legs and she thrusts up against sighing with content. I am pleased even in her sleep she reacts well to me. I cannot wait to do this to her awake. But I must. It was cute that she would do this from just me kissing her. I could smell her arousal and the scent was strong and intoxicating to me. I slip my hand into her scrub bottoms and then her panties which are already getting wet. I slip my fingers between he lips she moan and gasps. Twisting around. I wrap my arm around her waste holding her still. I slowly insert my finger she shudders from the penetration.

I smile at her, if she acted like this sleeping I would love to see her reaction when she was awake. To let her know that she was mine, that I would be the only one to touch er in this way. She moaned out slightly as she tried to grind more into my fingers. I grip her tighter not to hurt but to hold her still. I wanted to tease her. I tickle her clit with my nail of my thumb and thrust my finger in and out. She whimpered as she held onto me more as she panted and licked my neck as she had buried her face into my neck. I twisted my finger around more searching for her g-spot I found it when her legs clenched around me pulling me right up to her and she bit into my neck as she came.

I pulled my fingers out slowly as she panted and looked at my dripping hand before licking it off. Though the problem being that now I was definitely aroused and needed to have some way to relieve myself. I push up her shirt and move her bra cup out of the way. I lick her nipple it instantly perking up. I slip my hand back down in between her get as much cum as I can. I run into her nipples and breast. I locked around the nipple as I touch myself and finger myself deeply. I am a moaning mess as I suck one of her nipples into my mouth. The taste was amazing and her scent was so intoxicating I felt like I was floating. I switched to her other nipple and soon am coming on my hand and burying my face in her chest.

I look at her and smile, she was mine and even Berney must have agreed if he didnt stop us. Though next time I hope she is awake because I'd love to see her shy and blushing face beneath me. 

I am finally content as I lay down by her and inhale. It smelled like we just made love. I dare say that it is the most amazing scent in the world. I slowly fall asleep. I never felt this content. 

-Time Skip-

(Name)

I woke up I have not slept that good in a long time. I realized I am laying next to Hannibel. I as I see she is asleep. I got up and adjusted my clothes. I must have been tossing and turning a lot. I glance at my wrist watch and realize how late it was. I quickly clear out the things I needed to and head to my dad's office. I also left a note on her sink. Saying we slept a long time and I would see her tomorrow. Dad gets off in ten minutes. 

I guess I must have thought how my bra was lifted up I don't know... But then again I don't normally wear bras to bed so it may be normal for that to happen. I saw Barney as I walked out.

"Bet you had a good 'sleep' with Hannibel." He said though I didn't understand why he said sleep like that. 

"I did, I've never actually felt so relaxed and happy" I said with a smile.

"That is good." He says. "I also know I never seen Hannibel that happy either." He says. 

"You think?" I ask, he nods. "Okay see you tomorrow Barney."

I make a dash to my dad's office he is my ride. Once I get there he seems worried about something but is relived when he sees me. "Hey sweetie. I did not see you get Lecter her dinner. Was everything ok. 

"Yeah we talked..." I paused. "And she fell asleep. I did not want to wake her. But I stayed with her in case she got hungry." I lied. 

I had to lie to him since he would fire me for breaking rules. He would take anything to get me away from her. I go home and start a list of ideas and also go to the store but shampoos, conditinair, scar cream, tampon cause dad said she still got periods and she never had anything for them. A a few other things. After I did that I had a quick finer in went to bed. I slept good. But not as good as I did with Hannibel. 


	5. Shower Time Fun

(Chilton's pov)

I had stayed behind for a bit but I wasn't happy about my daughter was persistent on being nice to Hannibel. In my opinion she didn't deserve it. She was and will always be a monster. Only capable of hurting people in the end. I know he will just end up hurting my daughter in the end. And not to mention I didn't like the way she looked at my daughter either. slShe looked at her with a hungry look yet there was something else I could not pin point. My daughter pops her head. 

"Dad we are going to be late if we do not get going." She tells me. 

"Of course sweetie." I tell her.

She smiled and went back to sitting down. "So Dad I need get some things for myself at the store. And I know you don't want to get some of the things I need."

I blush knowing hat she meant. I was always awkward when I had to get her 'lady products'. I also bought the wrong kind too. I nod my head we get into the car and drive to the store. She gets out and walks in. I sit there worried about her. Knowing that she has a too big heart. I just hope that this stuff WAS for herself and not for Hannibel. She didn't deserve my daughters kindness. She comes back out with a few bags and she put them in the trunk. She the hope up and sits in the front smiling. I sigh and start the car up. We drive to the Asylum she grabs the bags and I knew she was giving some of those things to Hannibel. I wanted to stop her but she would not change her mind. 

(Name) POV)

I knew dad wasn't happy about me giving these things to Hannibel but she needed them. I walked into the room and repeated the code before walking in to see Hannibel just waking up.

Morning Hannibel." I greet her with a smile. 

She smiles back it was small. But still a smile is a smile. I sit down in the chair in there. "Good Morning, (Name)." She greets. 

"How did you sleep Hannibel?" I ask her. 

(Hannibel POV)

I internally blushed, I definitely slept well after what we did. "It was good, thank you for having your father give me this bed" I said as she smiled.

"No problem, glad I could help make people more comfortable, I got you some things" she said and handed me a bag.

I look in to see a couple of shampoos, conditinair, scar cream, toothpaste, toothbrush, Deodorant and a box of tampons? I blushed at the last one she really got everything I needed for hygine. I look up at her she was smiling. 

"Thank you." I tell her.

"No problem just tell me when you need more." She says. "Well I am going to make your breakfast now." I nodded as she looked at me. "Well, is there anything you would like to eat that isn't human?" 

I blink then tell her anything is fine. That I can eat anything she gave me cause it was Delicous. Which is true. Her meat could be better type of meats though. She nods and puts my stuff in the cabinet out of my cell. She smiles and says she will be back in a bit. Which gives me time to think about her, how she was so kind and forgiving. People could use that against her. I would kill anyone who would use that against her. She is Mine and no one should take advantage of her. Even if some would think that what I did to her slwhen she was sleeping was wrong I didn't care or the age gap we had as she was only twenty one. She was made for me it does not matter her gender or age. She is Mine and I am hers. It is as simple as that. No one is going to change my mind and take her away from me. If they try, I will kill them.

Just as I killed Miggs, he deserved it too, having spoken too her in such a vile manner. I was still on the bed when I heard (Name) walk in again. She sets down our plates and we began eating today food is just as good. I enjoyed it very much after we were finished. She grabs the things I need for my shower and leads me down the hall. I was going to confess to her today. I have to.

As I got in the shower she did her normal routine of also getting undressed so that her clothes would not be wet as she put the scar cream on my back. She was careful with me. I thought it is now or never I suddenly turn around and kiss her. She stands shocked for a moment but kissing back shyly. I was glad that she was accepting me, she was kissing back by her own free will. This was perfect. She pulls away slightly looking into my eye confused. "W-why?" Is all she can ask.

I smiled. "I love you. You have shown kindness and shown me that perhaps not all humans are bad" I said softly.

She blushes and the kisses my cheek. "I like you a lot Hannibel. Even though I have not known you long. I feel like I could one day soon love you as well." She tells me. 

[WARNING SEXY SHOWER TIME WITH HANNIBEL AHEAD]

I smiled at that, I would make sure she would love me some day soon. We begin to kiss each other. She is obviously shy about it. Blushing but kissing back with so much passion. Which made me feel better because I don't think she has kissed anyone before which makes me her first kiss. She snakes her hands around my waste and brings our bodies closer together. Are nipples rubbing against each other making her moan. I smirked at her as I found it endearing how inexperienced she was though I will hold off in fully taking her until I am out of here. I had a bit more experience with this sort of thing so why not tease her a bit? I sink one finger between he legs while searching for that sweet spot on her neck. I held her hips with my other hands so she cannot thrust into my finger. That is slowly teasing her clit. 

I heard her whine slightly as I found the spot on her neck and her trying to thrust into my finger. I keep her still as I abuse her clit and spot on her neck more. 

"Ha-hannibel!" She cries out arms clinging to my back.

I smirked as I kept it up. "Yes (Name)?~" I said as I bit down hard enough on her neck to draw a bit of blood. But she didn't seem opposed to it at all.

"Stop t-teasing me!" She moans out. "Please!" 

She gave me more access to her neck and tried to trust her hips. But I still held on. I wasn't going to stop teasing her so soon. I rather liked her pleading moans and her whines of frustration. She leans down and bites into my shoulder. Her bite is sharp telling me she was not happy with the fact I was still teasing her. I wasn't bothered by it though as I smirked and released her waist as I gave in to her. She thrust her hips into my hand and licks at my blood moaning. I do not know if it is from the pleasure or her tasting my blood. God, I hope it is both!

She kept thrusting her hips as she tried to get the hang of what she was feeling. Her father was probably very strict about her dating so she was almost like a blank slate. She bit down into my shoulder again, not hard enough for it to hurt me but enough to draw blood again as she licked it up again. As she tasted my blood I inserted a finger in her and start searching for her g spot. Once I found she lost balance and I caught her as she came all over my hand. I smiled at her as I licked my hand in front of her as she blushed a bright crimson. She sinks to the floor blushing and starts licking my lower lips and slit. 

I moaned as she shyly licked around and looked up at me to see of she was doing alright. I nod and grip my fingers into her hair guiding her to all the right places. She grows more bold with her licking and started to do it more. Her eye closing as she moans into me. I moaned as well from the vibration of her own moans. After about five minutes she made cum all over her face I kneel down a lick up her face then kiss her. I enjoyed tasting myself on her. And smelling my scent all over her. Just proved more that she was mine, though until I got out, we'd need to keep it a secret. She kissed back with a blush. We finally start the shower. We wash each other and give lingering kisses to each others lips. She tasted so sweet. I could imagine doing this with her everyday. Soon she takes out cream for our bites. She Had a scarf in her bag that will hide he neck. Saying if her dad knew she would be fired. We finish up as she put more scar cream on my body. I got dressed and we walked back. Though she could not hide her blush. 


	6. Clarice and Jealousy

(Clarice's pov)

I walked into the asylum, Jack wanted me to review Hannibel. I walked to Chilton's office as a girl walked out and smiled and waved at me. She was breath taking I stared at her as she walked by. She was wearing scrubs so that must mean she works here. I wanted to know who she was. It is like when I saw her my life was perfect.

I looked at her as I saw Chilton walk out. "(Name) I mean it, don't do anything stupid." He said as she turned around and stuck out her tongue. 

"Whatever dad, you know I won't." She said before disappearing.

"Hello you must be from the Academy. Back told me you will be coming." Chilton says. 

"Yes, I am Clarice Starling." I tell him. "Who was that?" 

"That was my daughter she is Dr. Lecter's private nurse." He tells me.

"You have a daughter? She doesn't look like you." I said as I looked at where she was before he let me into his office.

"She takes after her mother." He says sighing. "She also has a heart of gold just like her mother."

"And acts just like her... Meaning in three seconds she'll come on in and say she forgot something." Chilton said before the door opened up and (Name) peaked her head in 

"I forgot my pen." she said as Chilton sighed and let her in. 

"Well while you are here you can meet Clarice."

She looks at me and holds out her hand. "(Name) Chilton. It nice to meet you, Clarice."

"Clarice Starling, from the FBI Academy." I said as I shook her hand feeling sparks. 

"You staying overnight? Because this place can be very fun at night and I'm sure my daughter can show you that." (Name) blushed and as did I from the suggestive tone as she hid her face as she blushed.

"Daddy!" She says blushing.

"I have to get my report back. But I will not mind spend some time with your lovely daughter. That is if it is okay with you (Name)." I say to her. 

She looks at me shyly. "I-I don't see why not."

Her father laughed before turning serious once more. "Alright, (Name) why don't you show her Hannibel?" He asked as she blushed and nodded.

We walk down to the deep parts of the Asylum. She walks down and is silent most of the way until she asks. 

"Clarice, why are you seeing Hannibel?" She asks. 

I looked at her. "It's for a report why do you ask?" I said as she smiled. 

"Just curious." 

"So how long have you been working with Hannibel?" I ask her. 

"Only a couple of weeks." She tells me.

We make it Hannibel's cell. We step into the first part of the cell and (Name) pull out a chair for me. I take a seat as she stands by me.

"Hannibel? Clarice has some questions for you so I'll be here like normal" she said softly.

Hannibel gives me a look and then smiles at (Name). 

"Of course." She says then turns to me. "Your one Jack's aren't you. May I see you credentials?"

I nodded and took out my badge as she walked to the glass. "Closer please."

I stand up and stretch my arm. "Colser." She says again and then I step up close to it. She looks like she is analyzing my idea. "Your just a trainie. Jack must be desperate."

I look at her and decided not to say anything because of (Name) being here. I could see Hannibel looking at (Name) a lot.

'Was she attracted to her?' I ask myself. I'd she taking advantage of (Name)?' I then take out a form. "May you full out this form. Dr. Lecter?"

She looked at it then smirked. "You think you can disect me with this blunt little tool?" She asked sarcastically.

(Hannibel's POV)

"I was thinking you would be able to help us. Since you are never getting out." Clarice says glaring at me. "We want to know how a murderous Cannibal likes you thinks."

I saw (Name) look at Clarice shocked. "C-Clarice, don't b-be so mean."

She looks at (Name) shocked. She was looking down at the ground running her arm. 

"Yes of course." Clarice says to her. 

I felt anger boil in me. "You want to know what I think. I will tell you... You are a girl with a nice bag and cheap shoes who thinks that she can use those try and change her accent. But she is nothing more than white trash."

"Hannibel!" (Name)... Actually yelled for once. "Clarice!" She said as she looked at her. "Both of you, you aren't damn two years old, and right now that's how you two are acting."

"Clarice if Hannibal is not going to fill out the form. You should leave. Hannib we will talk about this later. She turns to open the first part of the gate. 

I pass a bit I quickly wrote down for Clarice. It is attach to form she wanted me to fill out. She nods and puts the two things in her bag. 

"I will see you after work." She tells (Name). 

I felt rage build up in me.'Are they going on a date?'

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, you want me to pick you up?" She asked as she was back to her happy and calm manner.

"Of course. I will see you after you work then." Clarice says. She leans down and kisses (Name's) cheek she blushed.

(Name) blushed too as she waved and I coughed into my fist as she turned around.

"I-I should go make lunch." She says. 

Clarice and her leave. I hit my fist against the brick wall scrapping my knuckles they were bleeding quite a bit. I hissed in pain, I was jealous. I knew I was, but the fact I'd be jealous of someone like Clarice, never had I thought that.

(Name) came back in carrying the food. She sees my hand and places the good down instantly unlocking all the locks. Coming to see how bad my hand is. She gently takes it into her own as she looked at me worriedly but also a bit hurt.

"Why would you hurt yourself?" She whispers. 

"I was jealous and angry." I tell her. "You are going on a date with someone. I can't take you out."

She looked at me and then kissed my cheek. "Don't worry Hannibel, it's only something friendly. I'd I were going on a date with you I'd be a nervous wreak but in a good way."

"I wish I could take you out on a date." She adds. 

I knew I had to get out of here. She deserved a date. And a beautiful home. Someplace we can be together.

Somewhere where we can be married too, somewhere without Clarice.   
"But what you said earlier..." She muttered as she looked down.

"I did not mean to upset you." I tell her taking her in my arms. "I was angry." 

"I know, but I don't like you like that." She says laying her head on my chest.

I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair as she looked at me. "Some of those things you made fun of her for... Go for me too..."

"Hmm?" I ask confused. 

"I have family down south and I have that bag and shoes. I had that accent until I was fifteen. Does that make me white trash?"

My eyes widened a bit as I shook my head. "Of couse not dear, no I would never say that of you." I said.

"I know..." She whispers. "It still hurts." 

I kiss her deeply she tenses up a bit. But eventually relacks into the kiss.

I pull away and she is blushing. 

"You are perfect and I think you would be cute with a accent." I say. 

"Thank you but I am not as sexy as you accent." She tells me kissing my neck. 

I smiled at that and blushed lightly. "I won't know if I don't hear it" I said as she seemed a bit hesitant before she smiled. 

"Alright, ya won, I haven't spoken like this in a while." She said and though her accent was not strong you could still tell she had one. It was soft and in my opinion blended perfectly with her voice.

"I think you are adorable with that accent!" I tell her. 

She blushes and burried her face into my chest. "I don't like using it much anymore." She tells me. "It feels weird."

I chuckled lightly at that as she blushed more and hid her face. She wrapped up my hand then went to heat up lunch. She came back and we ate. Next we curled in bed together.


	7. Date with Clarice

(Clarice's pov)

I stood nervously by the front desk as I waited for (Name) to get off her shift. I felt bad that I didn't really have much planned but she didn't seem like the type who won mind anything simple. She walks out changed into a skirt and (Favourite color) blouse. She had her hair done cascading on her shoulders. She smiles at me and waves.

I blushed as I felt my heart quicken as I waved. "H-hello (Name)." I stuttered as she smiled. 

"Hey Clarice."

I blushed at her accent. I could tell it was natural and her dad told me her family came from down south. It was an adorable little accent. I don't think she is using it though.

I didn't know if I should tell her so I was quite about that as. I smiled. "So I thought we could get to know each other, besides we are working together and I think we should be friends." I said though I would make sure We'd be more.

She nods and we go to my car for the park nervy. I heard there is food trucks there. So we can grab dinner. I blushed and entangle our fingers together. Her hand was so soft a fit perfectly in my hand. 

She smiled at me. "Thanks for inviting me out, I know you normally say that at the end and all but... I'm just glad that you asked me to hang out with you" she said, the accent was still in her voice and I don't think she even noticed.

"It is no problem." I tell her. We walk for a bit then see a food truck. We order some food. I pay with her pouring at that saying she could have payed. We go to a swing set and sit down next to each other. Eating our food.

She smiled as she wrapped her hand in mine once more as she lightly swung once we had finished our food. We are start to swing while holding hands. I could imagine us together. Her showing this carefree side to me. And hopefully only me. She seemed to really be shy but she opened up with me but sadly also Hannibel as well which I didn't like. Hannibel was a cannibal and she is also very dangerous. I frown at that. 

I looked over at (Name) who was childishly smiling and swinging. Hannibel... she didn't deserve her. Though I swore I felt a presence I shook it off, must be my worry for her safety. I watch the beautiful girl. I loved her she looked soft and gentle. Something I don't see in a lot of women. I want her but I glared at her hands holding the bitches hand.

I had heard of them and I had seen the woman before, she often worked late at the asylum but always managed to have a smile on her face. She was a nurse which means she is nurturing and kind. I want her to be mine. And only mine. Not anyone else's, not that fucking whore who was holding her like she had the damn right to hold her hands.

They finish laughing then they go the car. I drive close behind in my can. They make to her house she is walked by the whore and then the whore leans down to kiss her. I saw her blush and seem to freeze up before she kissed that pathetic whore. It was a small kiss and she then went inside. She looked guilty for kissing the whore. She should, that whore didn't deserve her! She walks into the house and I watch the house for a bit. Then I climb up her tree and watch her through her window. I am hidden by the branches and leaves and of course darkness.

I saw her as she looked down before letting out a breath and taking off her blouse and skirt. She was in her panties now. I loved her body it is flawless at least in my eyes. She takes off her bra and I moaned at sight of her breast bouncing free. I I saw her take a pleased sigh at the fact that it was off of her body. She then bends over slightly as her breast dangle. She slips down my panties and then takes her clothes throwing them in a clothes bin.

She looked around the room befire shaking her head. "Right, I moved it." She said before she bent down to her drawers. Her ass is pointed to me as she pulls out and long old t-shirt. Then slips it on.

Her ass is pointed to me as she pulls out and long old t-shirt. Then slips it on. She then put on a pair of panties as she climbed onto her window ledge in her bedroom. She didn't see me though but ai could see her with my night vision goggles. She curled into bed and then rolled to the side her face peaceful in sleep. I waited as her father soon came home and walked into the house and up to her bedroom, they still lived together. He walked into her room and smiled softly. 

"Good night..." He muttered before yawning and turning off all the lights.

I know I have to leave. I have one last look at her a her and take a picture with my disposable camera. Then I leave. I will be with her soon though. 


	8. Hit

(Name's pov)

I walked into the building, apparently Hannibel and clarice were meeting again and I needed to make sure they didn't kill each other. Though Hannibal is locked up I don't want to risk it. I walked in to see them glaring at each other. They seem to want each other dead. Only God knows why. 

"Morning Hannibel, Clarice." I great them.

They turned to me and looked over at me. "Hello" Hannibel said with a smile. 

Clarice smiled at me as well. "Morning."

"I hope you two are playing nice." I tell them. As I put in Hannibel's code and her in there carrying breakfast.

Hannibel and Clarice nodded as I smiled at them. "So what's going on?"

"Clarice was kindly telling me how your date went last night." Hannibal tells me. 

I freeze up. Did Clarice tell Hannibel that we kissed?

I hope that wasn't what happened, surely she didn't. "O-Oh really?" Hannibel nodded.

"Yes I was about to tell her or our kiss." Clarice says smiling at me. I tended up I didn't know what to do or say. 

"Clarice I think you should leave. I have to take Hannibel to the showers soon." I tell her. 

"(Name)..." 

"Please! I will see you after work." I tell her. 

She nods and leaves. I couldn't look at Hannibel I felt awful for kissing Clarice. And that I enjoyed it. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I was shocked, she... no! She wasn't the one who kissed her it was probably the other way around! But it did not sound like she tried to stop the kiss. She wanted it... She wanted Clarice to kiss her! She set the good down on the table. I grabbed her and throw her on the bed.

She landed on the bed and looked at me confused as to why I did that, probably because I was calm but this...

"Hannibel?" She asked. 

I didnt know why I was so angry but I slapped her hard! She instantly teared up and covered her cheek. I instantly felt horrible.

I looked at her and hugged her tightly so she couldn't pull away. "Please! Please don't leave me! I can't have someone else leave my life! Not when I finally love someone!"

She struggled in my arms hitting at my chest crying. She was obviously scared and hurt. She didn't want to be near me. She then screamed. "Barney! Help!" 

Barney looked at me and seemed to hesitate but opened the door and it was for the best right now.

(Name) runs out tears rushing down her face Barney sits at the table and looks at me. "I hate to say i told you so... but she got hurt because you lost your temper. How are you going to make it up to her?"

I looked at Barney. "I don't know... I need advice." I said as he nodded.

"First and only time I hit my wife. She was curious with me. Kicked me out and almost left me for good. I gave her time and space, but showed her I still loved her and would do anything to get her back." Barney tells me. "You got to give her time but show her that you still love her. You still have those funds. I can get her some flowers her favourite. And you can be the one to give her to them. You might have to grovel a little though. You don't have a lot of room to do work. And I may have something you can use. Dr. Chilton threw out a bunch of pictures of her mother. I made an album was going to surprise her for Christmas. It would be better coming from you. She never had pictures of her mom."

I looked at him shocked before nodding quickly as he smiled.

"I guess I can understand it in a way" he said as I looked down. 

"odd, you think she'll tell her father?"

"Probably not, she doesn't really like talking to him about things like this and I have a feeling she won't just give up on helping you. She cares about you. But you got to remember your stuck in here. You can't really take her on dates and be really romantic with her. She probably got swept up in the moment a kissed Clarice. I bet it was you she wanted to kiss then. Have you walk her to the door and kiss her goodnight." He tells me.

I nodded as I looked at him. "...I could get out." I said as his eyes widened before returning to normal.

"That stays between us. You down what you have to do. If my wife was on the other side and I was locked up. I would do whatever it takes." He tells me.

I smiled and nodded, this is why I liked him. He understood me and my need to have (Name) by my side.

"Be warned she might fight you on a lot." He tells me. "Give her time and be patient with her. You don't want to push her to far. She will try to run then. Well you better eat breakfast. I will see how (Name) is and make sure she doesn't quit." He gets up and leaves.

I nodded as I eat the food before it gets cold.

(Barney's pov)

I walked through the halls to see (Name) wiping her eyes as she held her cheek. It was swollen slightly and a light shade of purple. I knew this would happen. But I haven't seen someone look at anyone the way Hannibal does look at (Name). Except for me looking at my wife.

And even then it wasn't like me. "(Name) hey... how are you" I asked softly.

"She hit me..." She whispered. 

"I know and she feels awful." I tell her. "You got to understand that she doesn't have anyone not in a long time. Then you come around and make her feel something she's never felt. She just thought she was Loosing you. I did the same once with my life. And she never been in a relationship give her time to learn."

She looked down as she held her cheek. I knew that with her loving and kind nature she would find some way to forgive a person. "...Was it my fault?" She asked softly "No, in fact Hannibel said it's no one's fault but her own. She would never hurt you on purpose..." I spoke softly

"Thank you Barney." She tells me smiling. "I am going to speak with her right now." 

"Alright and know this, she's probably going to be on you and I mean literally, begging for forgiveness." I said as she laughed and held her cheek. 

"I guess she didn't mean it... she was in here for eight years... social skills kind of go out the window." she said.

"They sure do. Plus think from her shooes some other women kisses her girl. If you were her you'd probably be pissed." He tells me. 

"Your right! I would!" She agrees laughing. She walks away wishing me a happy day. 

'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' I think to myself. 


	9. Assault

(Hannibel's pov) 

I noticed (Name) and immediately jumped on her apologizing as she stared shocked before smiling lightly. She wraps her arms around me. 

She sits on the bed and kisses my cheek. "I forgive you." She whispers.

I looked at her. "I don't forgive myself... I don't think I can ever forgive myself"

"You can forgive yourself." She tells me. "This place messed you up. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself." She lays us done and lays on top of me. "I'm sorry I kissed Clarice..." 

I held her close it me. "It's alright... I can't take you out... and I can't be romantic with you, I understand why you kissed her." I said.

"It doesn't make it right." She says looking in my eyes. "I missed another women. Someone who was not you. I'm so sorry." She tells me.

I looked at her and held her closer. "It's okay." I said as I leaned down and kissed her lips.

She kisses back softly licking my lip for entrance. I open up and she searches my mouth slowly. She was hesitant at first but I reassured her by wrapping my arms around her waist. She started fighting my tongue for dominance. I fought back and soon one she allows me into her mouth to search in return. I smirked into the kiss as I held the back of her head, holding her close to me, I was just glad she forgave me.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" He fathers voice rings out making her pull away. 

"Dad I can explain!" She says getting off of me. Blushing madly.

I glared at him as she looked down. "D-Dad just stay calm I have a perfect explanation!"

"(Name) (M/Name) Chilton!" He shouts. "There is no explanation that will work! Get out of there at once!" 

She hangs her head more. And starts punching in the codes.

She walked out. "Daddy listen please!" she said as he glared.

"You are not to see her again do you understand!?" he yelled as she stared shocked before she frowned and glared at her father as she bumps into him. "Sorry... Fredrick"

She walks out and leaves me with her father he is glaring at me with so much anger in his eyes. "What have You done to my little girl!?" He demands to know.

I watched as she left before turning to him. "More than that." I said, I would not go into detail though. It would be rude to do so.

You slept with her didn't you!" He screamed. "You disgusting vile cunt!" 

[Whoa Daddy Chilton, calm your tits!] 

I glared before smirking as I looked at him. "I guess daddy's sweet and innocent little girl isn't so innocent anymore." I said. I was going to see how far I could push him.

"She was very sweet though. All the times I ate her out. How she moaned and wanted me to take more. How she ate me out sucking on my clit diving her tongue into me." I tell him.

He glared, his fists clenching angrily as he ground his teeth together in pure rage. I knew he was getting mad.

"How she moaned my name and came for me." He punched the first wall his nickels scrapping again at the wall then he left. 

I smirked in victory. I knew he could not keep me and MY (Name) apart for long, even if he tried.

(Name's pov) 

I slammed the door to my house angrily. I couldn't believe him! He was my dad sure but he had no right! I love Hannibel! I stoped for a second. I realize that I love Hannibel. I thought it would take longer. Dad has not right. I grab my purse and head to the bar. I need a drink. I sighed angrily and sat down as I got to the bar, I sat alone and held a cup of some very light alcohol so that I didn't get drunk. I didn't need them to be calling my dad and having him come pick me up. I went to go to the bathroom leaving my drink unattended. When I came back it was still there I drank it slowly glaring at the wall.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. If I don't leave now I probably may drink more and I don't need that. I get up and start to feel a bit strange. I felt so tired. I was clear not safe to drive. The bartender walks out from the bar and helps me stay up. 

I lean on her as I held my head "(Name) love are you alright?" She asked. 

She was a friend of mine I guess, I knew her for a while. She moved from London a while ago. "Y-Yeah I think... thanks Teresa"

"Come back to my office. You can rest there. Until my shift is over. Then I'll take you home." She tells me. 

I nod and go to her office laying out on the couch. 

-Small Time Skip-

[Warning violence and rape ahead] 

I woke up confused I couldn't move and I was bound and gagged. I saw Teresa she was naked and starting to bite into my breast. Making blood come from them. I screamed.

She looked up and smirked at me. "Hello (Name) love~" She said as I stared at her.

I have a ball gag in my mouth so I couldn't speak. She turned from me and then sat on my head. 

"You might want to suck on the strap on. You don't want it to hurt." She tells me shoving the strap on dildo in my mouth. 

I cried as she leaned between my spears legs and started biting my inner thighs. Making them bleed as well. I cried hard but got as much spot on the dildo. I know where this is going and I know it is going to hurt.

She looked at me and before she did anything she looked at me. "You're probably wondering why I am doing this." She asked as I nodded as I tried to blink away the tears from my face.

"I liked you a lot... still do. But you wouldn't pay a smidge of attention to me." She tells me. "So I am going punish you. I know your still a virgin. So I am taking it away from you. You will never be able to give it to anyone." 

With that she trusted into me all mine inches. I screamed behind the gag in blistering pain. Thrashing to get away from it. 

[I'm so sorry reader! Forgive me!!!]

It hurt like hell, my eyes were burning with tears as I cried in pain. It hurt too much! I wanted her to take it out but I knew she wouldn't, not like I could tell her anyway. I thought we were friends! 

(Terisas pov)

"Shh, shh!" I tell grinning down at her. "It will feel good soon. I press a button on it. It starts buzzing inside her making her heel and squirm. 

I start thrusting hitting her g spot over and over. She is now crying and moaning. I knew she didn't want this. But it felt so good to put her in her place. She needed to know I wasn't going to let anyone else have her. I saw her with another woman, laughing and holding hands one night. I was heart broken at the time. 

[Bro! You could have just had a civil conversation!] 

So I am punishing her making her know that she can't do that. I can see she is close to cumming I grinned as she came crying out as she came. I pull out of her then go for a smoke leaving her there to think about all this. 

[ME IN MY CO AUTHOR DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE OR ABUSE THIS WAS PURLY FICTION. EPICNESSQUEEN21 HAS EXPERIENCED RAPE. I DO NOT SUPPORT IT OR CONDONE IT. IF SOMEONE RAPES SOMEONE THEY DESERVE TO SUFFER!!!]


	10. Chilton's Approval

(Name's) POV)

I was untied and allowed to go home. She had recorded it threaten to post it if i told anyone. So I went home and took a shower. Washing the blood and shame away. That is when my dad came in and saw the bruises and bite marks on me.

"The hell happened to you!?" He asked as I looked down.

I covered my body with a towel then sat down and began to cry. He was next to me instantly.

"(Name)... dear please... I won't say anything to anyone, what's wrong?"

"I-I was Raped." I cried out. 

I cried more as he looked shocked before pulling me close to him and stroking my hair as I cried.

"It's alright." He tells me. "Your okay." 

I held into him tears going down my face. I used to like her but I was told she was straight and so I gave up... I met with Hannibel... and... I cried more as he rubbed my back. "I'm sure Justice will come their way."

(Billy's pov) [yas! Kill the rapist!]

I was seething as I watched through the window listen. Some one raped my (Name). I will hunt the down and skin them. I thought of who it could be when I glared, I had a pretty good idea... luckily I knew where that bar tender lived.

-Time Skip- 

(Name's POV)

I walked into Hannibel's area and unlocked the cell walking in she was still asleep. I didn't finish my shower. So I hope she can't smell the blood. And... she'd understand probably, I never wanted anything like this to happen to me or anyone. I sat in the chair setting breakfast out Hannibel wakes up and looks up at me before smelling the air her eyes widen. 

She immediately grabbed me and held me close to her. I whimpered a bit from the pain in my chest. She looked down at me then lifted my shirt carefully. I didn't wear a bra today since it hurts so much. She looked at the marks sadly and held the side of my face,dad had let me see Hannibel today... and I was glad about that.

"Who did this?" She asks. Sitting me on the bed gently. 

"Someone I thought was my friend." I tell her. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I was beyond mad, I was livid that someone would do this to her. "What else happen." I ask. 

"I-I was r-raped." She tells me looking down.

I held her gently as she cried into me. "Shh, if I wasn't in here... they'd be dead!"

"No, please d-don't kill for me." She cries as I lay us both down.

"...fine, but seriously injury is it off that list." I said as she curled into me. 

"Yes." She says. "I wouldn't want you doing that for me. J-just hold me."

I smiled softly to try and calm her as I curled around her. "I'm sure everything will be fine, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry at her, and I thought me eating people was bad." I said trying to make her laugh as I felt her shoulders shake in a quiet laugh.

"At least you never raped anyone." She misses my lips lightly. "You have every right to be angry. You wouldn't be human if you weren't."

"Yeah, wait so if she doesn't feel bad... she's technically not human so... it's not cannibalism... right?" She laughed again.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She says. "I love you." 

My eyes widen at that. She said three words she has never said to me before. "You love me?" I ask.

She smiled and nodded. "Mhm, I love you." She said with a blush.

"I realized it yesterday. When dad and me were fighting I realized I love you. And I would fight for us."

I smiled at that as I looked at her happily, kissing her forehead, cheeks, really anywhere on her face as she laughed.

I hear footsteps and see Dr. Chilton. He glares at me. "(Name), the police wish to speak with you. A bartender was found. Skinned alive."

She looked at him then at me and nodded as she kissed my lips. "I'll be back." She tells me.

She gets up and puts her scrub top on the leaves. Dr. Chilton takes a seat outside my cell. I could see he was mad but stressed as well. "You never raped my daughter." He says. "You just loved her."

"I'm a cannibal, not a rapist, I love her, and I never really feel like this so yes, I do love her."

"Fine!" He says. "You can see her. I know she loves you and I may hate it but you make her happy. That is what matters."

I nodded. "Thank you I promise I won't hurt her."

"You better not. Or you will never see her again." He sighs. "She is all I have left. When she told me she was raped and by her best friend. I hated that it wasn't you. Then I thought... I am glad it wasn't you. She would have been destroyed if you did that to her..."

"I would never, such a disgusting crime is appalling to me."

"Even cannibals can have morals." He laughs. "I will see you when I see you." He says getting up and leaving.

I sat down and thought.

'Just who had killed that person?'


	11. Moving In

(Name's) POV)

I took deep breaths as I walk down the hall. Aparentally my friend... well former friend that raped me. Was killed by Bufolla Bill. I sighed as I walked near Hannibal's cell. It has been seven hours. Cause I had to go to the hospital and get a rape kit done. Just for ptotical. Now I am heading back I just want to see Hannibal after getting scraped, photographed, and looked over. It was horrible. I walked back to see Clarice there as I blushed a bit when she held out flowers. 

"I know people normally do this after you get healed from a broken arm but really I don't care... I should have been there."

"Thank you..." I say. "Clarice... I'm sorry but I can't date you..." I tell her.

She looked at me, almost a bit hurt before she smiled. "That's okay, I heard about it from Chilton, I'm just glad your alive."

[Man I can so see her not giving up yet and the reader still harbouring some feelings cause... DAMN CLARICE] 

I smiled. "I'm glad he told you I'm with Hannibel. I love her very much." 

"Wait who?" She asks. 

"Hannibel." I said again before she relaxed. 

"Be careful then, so long as you're happy I'll be happy too."

I nod and walk down the hall. I smiled. Everything is falling together. 

(Clarice's POV)

I watched as she left before tightening my hands angrily at the fact that she loved Hannibel. And that her father approved of this relationship! Hell it is not even a relationship. Hannibel is in a cell getting a naughty nurse to play around with her. She is obviously taking advantage of her. I glared at the ground, I wouldn't let her be taken from me!

(Name's) POV) 

I unlocked Hannibal's cell and she took me in her arms. I hugged back burying my face in her neck. I could tell she was smiling as I could feel the corners of her mouth tug upwards. I kiss her cheek and smile at her. Here we are together and happy. I don't think anything bad could happen if Hannibel was around me. Which gave me a brilliant idea. I smiled at her and kissed her. 

"You know that old house on the property." I tell her. "Well there is a old rule that if a patient and staff member were seeing eachother. They could occupy that house." I tell her.

She stared at me shocked. "Wait... what?"

[Please note everyone: this so not true, don't try this at home. You will actually be fired and possibly even evaluated!]

""It's a really old rule when a nurse was married to a man here. They were here but they weren't insane. She fought for the right to be with her husband. And they lived there happily for fifty years. Wonder why the dont normally hire women to work with the men?" I tell her. "What would you say to us moving in together?" 

(Hannibel's POV)

I stared shocked before I smiled and nodded at her words.

"Well, I will tell dad and me and you can move in. You'll have a view and since your my only patient. I won't have to leave to often. This is the close we will get to normal." She tells me smiling. "And I want us to take it!"

I smiled and nodded, I wanted her, I wanted her close to me, unil I mange to escape it is the best we will have. I kiss her deeply and she instantly kisses back. I knew that she was fully mine now. She wants to wake up every morning next to me and go to bed with me every night. This way we can be together until I escape. Plus it will be easier to plan this way. She is perfect. I was more than happy to hear she was going to be with me, because we would be together until we die.

She pulls away looking up at me with pure joy on her face. She tells me she will go tell her father right now. She leaves me estatic and grinning. I don't think I had ever been so happy nor have I ever expected this to happen. I knew she would be mine.

She didn't have a say in the matter if she wanted to leave me. Not when she had just agreed to be mine. 

-Small Time Skip-

I smiled as I was now in our first home together. She is taking the straight jacket off of me. And smiling at me. The house was already furnished. Though it was poorly designed. And she already in the last few hours stocked up on food and tolotries. Her dad brought her clothes and a few other things. Once free I took her in my arms. I had noticed no cameras were on the inside. So we an make love to each other anywhere we want. She blushed but smiled at me as she kissed me and I kissed back happy to just have her in my arms, not surrounded by gaurds.

She sits me down on the couch and curled next to me. "I want our first time in this house. To be you taking me fully. But I have to heal first. Then we can make love for the first time." She tells me. "I want to give myself to you completely."

I looked at her shocked "(Name)... I... are you sure about that? After what happened to you?" I asked shocked as she smiled and nodded as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I held her close to me as I laid my head on top of hers as it was calm but... I felt like someone... was watching us...

[This is the end of the first part of this series there will be a sequel up soon. Thank you for your patience!]


End file.
